The Conspiracy
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: In October through December 2011 in South Park, children have been disappearing. Some believe it's murder, other's believe it's alien abduction. Kenny keeps having nightmarish visions of who will go missing next and goes out of his way to stop whoever or whatever is causing these kids to go missing from their homes, including his own sister. Rated T for disturbing imagery.


** A/N:**

** I am fan-fiction author, Shinigamilover2**

** And this is 'The Conspiracy'**

** This story is a dramatization of actuall events that took place on October through December of 2011 in South Park Colorado.**

** Thousands of children went missing from their homes and the townspeople thought murder was the cause.**

** Some believed that our planet may be being visited by another species of life form that possibly traveled thousands of lightyears to come to Earth.**

** However, one child by the name of Kenneth James McCormick had experienced nightmares which were really visions of who would be the next victim of abduction.**

** After the 23rd of December, all of these missing children returned, but a vast majority of these children had developed Xenophobia (Or, the fear of aliens) and wouldn't watch another science fiction TV show, movie, or video game for a total of three months.**

** Kenny McCormick however had a longer recovery process from his Xenophobia.**

** I recently had the opportunity to speak to Mr. McCormick and he decided it would be best for the world to know what he and all these other kids saw. I complied with his wish.**

** Be warned, this story is not for the faint of heart. Extraterrestrial beings do exist, however, extraterrestrials abducting human beings is one of the most difficult experiences to document.**

** Some of what you are about to read... may disturb you and may cause nightmares. Enjoy.**

Kenny McCormick tossed and turned in his bed with cold sweat trickling down his forehead.

In Kenny's dream-scape, he saw that he was in someone else's bed in someone else's room in someone else's house. He got out of bed to see several empty Styrofoam coffee cups.

"Am I in Tweek's house?" Kenny asked himself. He looked to the alarm clock on the desk to see the time was 11:34 in the middle of the night.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted a voice that sounded familiar to Kenny.

"Tweek?" Kenny whispered. He stepped out of the hallway and looked down the balcony to see bright blue lights shining through the windows. Tweek was surrounded by three gray skinned figured that were tall, slender, their bright blue eyes twinkled like diamonds.

"Mom! Dad! Help me! Help me, please!" cried Tweek. Kenny just watched in horror with his hands covering his mouth. One of the slender figures raised their hand and Tweek began bending over and cracking sounds could be heard, supposedly coming from Tweek's spine bending in an opposite direction very very far.

"Oh my god" Kenny muttered. Another one of the slender figured extended both their arms out and spread them apart, causing Tweek's arms to extend and have his palms stick out. The figure in front of Tweek began twirling it's wrist around and Tweek's torso began twisting.

"Mommy! Help me!" Tweek cried out in a voice that sounded like two voices spoke at once. Once voice was Tweek's but the other voice was not human.

"Alright, we're coming!" said Mr. Tweak in an annoyed tone. The two of them then saw the three figures with Tweek's body twisted up like a pretzel and one of the three tall dark figures hissed at the parents.

"TWEEK!" they screamed together. One figure raised it's hand to reveal a glowing blue orb. The lights glowing outside the window glowed brighter and brighter until the lights masked the bodies of Tweek, and the unknown intruders.

Kenny woke up screaming and in his own bed wearing nothing but his white briefs. Kenny looked at his clock to see that the time was 3:45 in the morning and he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"What was that?" Kenny asked himself. He just pulled the blankets over himself and just tossed and turned awake in his bed. It wasn't until 4:00 that he fell back asleep.

**A/N: There you have it, an introduction done by me, and Kenny sees Tweak being abducted. Sorry if anyone got scared, but that's the purpose of this, it's a horror story and I know a few people from school who are scared a little bit of aliens, but they don't have Xenophobia (Xeno comes from the Greek language meaning 'foreign' and aliens are foreign to Earth). More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
